Long Way To Say Goodbye
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Perasaan seorang bawahan yang mengagumi majikannya nyaris seeprti memuja dewa. Perasaan seorang bawahan yang dikhianati majikannya. Dan perasaan seorang Kapten ketika seseorang meminta maafnya.For Viva Fest. Soi Fon here & not yuri! RnR!


**Long Way To Say Goodbye**

Namie Amalia

Dikutip dari : Bleach chapter … (lupa chap berapa :P) berjudul sama yang dibuat oleh Tite Kubo

* * *

Kutatap dia. Dia, wanita berkulit cokelat matang, berambut ungu, dan bermata kucing. Dia, wanita yang memiliki semua cita-citaku. Dia, orang yang paling kubenci. Dia, orang yang paling kukagumi. Dia, orang yang dulu nyaris kupuja.

Dialah sang Tenshi Heisouban, putri keluarga Shihouin yang terkenal. Yang membantu Kisuke Urahara melarikan diri. Yang berkhianat pada Soul Society.

Dialah yang merubahku. Merubah Shao Rin. Merubah Soi Fon. Dari seorang pemalu, menjadi pemberani. Dari seorang—nyaris—pemuja, menjadi pembenci.

Kupejamkan mata, kurasakan perasaan ini. Bagaimanapun kubilang aku membencinya, sama saja aku bohong. Masih ku berusaha membencinya, menginjak-injaknya, tapi dia tetaplah orang yang pernah kukagumi. Pernah kuimpikan. Semua yang ada padanya adalah kekagumanku, adalah cita-citaku, adalah impianku.

Teringat masa kecilku, saat orang tuaku menunjuknya, berbisik padaku, bahwa dialah yang terhebat, terdahsyat, dan aku harus melayaninya.

_Flashback:_

"Kamu bisa lihat kan, Shao Rin?"

Aku, yang baru berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun, menatap gadis itu. Berkulit tropis, beda dengan orang kebanyakan, memakai kimono anggun, dan wajah yang sangat cantik—bangsawan sekali.

"Dia Tenshi Heisoban, putri keluarga Shihouin. Dia calon ketua Pasukan Penghukum dan kamu akan jadi kaki tangannya. Dan melayaninya dengan segenap nyawamu."

Melayaninya dengan segenap nyawamu. Itulah yang menjadi tekadku kemudian. Kutatap lagi wajah anggun itu. Terhormat, tinggi, dan beda kelas adalah kesan kutangkap dari tatapannya.

Saat itu… rasanya nyaris seperti berhadapan dengan dewa. Karena bagiku, ia lebih terhormat dari bangsawan, sangat megagumkan!

* * *

Masa remajaku kuhabiskan untuk berlatih. Impianku adalah menjadi anggota Pasukan Penghukum, dan menjadi kaki tangan sang Tenshi Heisoban. Muluk-kah impian itu? Kuharap tidak, walaupun aku sedikit pesimis.

Keluargaku—keluarga Fon adalah keluarga kelas bawah yang terus berkerja sebagai penghukum dan pembunuh secara turun temurun. Seluruh anggota keluargaku masuk pasukan penghukum dan bertekad unuk melayani seumur hidup.

Bagiku, kekuatan adalah nilai secara menyuluruh. Justru yang tak bisa masuk pasukan penghukumlah yang diusir dari keluarga. Itulah yang membuatku berlatih terus-menerus. Akan kubuat orangtuaku, kakak-kakakku, dan seluruh keluargaku bangga. Aku pasti bisa menjadi kaki tangan—bahkan kalau bisa—orang kepercayaan sang Tenshi Heisoban.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku pesimis.

Aku adalah generasi kesembilan yang terlahir sebagai anak keenam dari enam bersaudara. Diantara kelima kakak lelakiku, sua orang tewas dalam misi pertama, sua orang tewas dalam misi kedua, dan sisanya tewas dalam misi keenam. Aku takut, kalau aku ikut tewas seperti mereka—namun kuhapus itu jauh-jauh. Akan kubuktikan pada semua orang, bungsu dari keluarga Fon generasi kesembilan jauh lebih baik dari kakak-kakak lelakinya.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, cita-citaku tercapai.

Kubuang nama Fon Shao Rin dan mewarisi nama sandi Soi Fon yang dipakai nenek buyutku. Aku masuk Pasukan Penghukum, pasukan pertama maneuver rahasia yang peringkatnya tertinggi diantara lima pasukan maneuver rahasia yang lain. Tugasnya menghukum dan membunuh mereka yang melanggar hukum, juga sebagai mata-mata dan garis depan dalam menghadapi hollow. Begitu aku masuk Pasukan Penghukum, kuingat rasa pesimisku. Kakak-kakakku yang gugur…, memang sedih, tapi lebih dari itu—jujur—aku malu atas ketidakberdayaan mereka. Sombong? Entahlah, tapi itulah yang kurasa.

* * *

Rasanya nyaris seperti memuja dewa.

Itulah kesimpulan dari perasaanku pada Tenshi Heisoba generasi ke-22 keluarga Shihouin sekaligus kepala keluarga pertama yang memiliki berbagai bakat luar biasa dan terus memimpin Pasukan Penghukum. Dia wanita kelas tinggi yang cantik dan sangat kuat. Kurasa, ia memiliki segalanya yang menjadi cita-citaku.

Dialah wanita idamanku, dan aku sangat mengidolakannya. Tidak—perasaan itu lebih dari sekedar mengidolakan—tidak, mungkin harus kugarisbawahi—rasanya nyaris seperti memuja.

Di tahun ketujuh aku masuk Pasukan, aku masuk Pasukan Pelindung yang dikontrol langsung oleh Kutua Pasukan Penyatu; Yourichi Shihouin.

Aku sangat senang. Aku dikenal olehnya, dan ia memanggilku atau menyapaku dengan bahasa non-formal, seakan aku sahabat lamanya. Tentu aku menjaga kesopanan padanya, berkali-kali menolak berbasaha non-formal padanya—walaupun ia yang menyuruhku. Dan setiap aku menolak, ia akan berteriak (sok) frustasi, "Aaarrggh! Membosankan sekali sih, kau!" atau, "Kenapa formal amat, sih?" atau, "Kau ini terlalu serius!", dan lainnya. Bukannya aku mentertawakannya ataupun membicarakannya dibelakang, tapi ia lucu sekali.

Cantik, hebat, kuat, berbakat, pintar, dan lucu. Oh, dia betul-betul sempurna.

Hari-hariku makin menyenangkan. Ditambah pemaksaannya, membuatku mau tak mau memanggilnya 'Yoruichi-sama'. Dan—oh, andai kalian disana—memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu saja sudah membuat mukaku memerah, dan merasa tersanjung karena aku dianggap orang kerpercayaannya. Bukannya ge-er, tapi aku hanya berharap… dan semoga jadi kenyataan!

Walaupun aku sudah berani memanggilnya 'Yoruichi-sama', ia masih berteriak kesal.

"Kau itu formal sekali, sih! Terserahlah!" serunya putus asa saat aku memanggilnya 'Yoruichi-sama'.

Aku gembira.

Aku tak punya keraguan.

Saat bertarung pun, aku hanya merasa bahagia. Aku bertekad mati demi beliau. Aku bersumpah berulang kali dengan hati yang tegar.

Beliau, yang sudah menghiburku saat rambut dipotong pendek.

_"Lihat, rambut kita sama!"_

Beliau, yang sering mengambil makanan yang kusisakan.

_"Soi Fon! Kau tak mau ikan? Untukku saja, ya!"_

Beliau, yang melatihku, yang memimpinku saat bertarung.

_"Maju, Soi Fon!"_

Dan kurasa…, itu adalah saat-saat bahagia—tidak, paling bahagia—dalam hidupku.

* * *

Secepat udara panas berganti angin hujan di Negara tropis, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Dan aku shock, aku kaget, dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu. Sebagian dari diriku tak percaya, dan sebagian diriku sendiri melihat jelas-jelas kalau dia pergi. Kalau ia pergi, kenapa ia tak bilang padaku? Kenapa ia tak membawaku pergi bersamanya? Padahal kupikir… aku adalah orang kepercayaannya….

Esoknya, Pusat menyampaikan dosa yang telah dia lakukan; "Karena menolong Kisuke Urahara yang diasingkan untuk kabur. Dan menghilang karena takut hal itu terungkap. Mulai kini Yoruichi Shihouin diberhentikan sebagai Komandan Tertinggi Maneuver Rahasia dan Ketua Pasukan Penyatu selamanya."

Itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

Dan itulah, pengkhianatan terang-terangan dari mejikanku yang sangat kuhormati dan kuagungkan bagaikan dewa.

Sungguh, aku sangat kecewa.

_End of Flashback_

Itulah cerita yang paling membekas di ingatanku. Sebuah riwayat hidup panjang yang kualami beratus-ratus tahun lamanya dan ditulis hanya dalam dua setengah halaman MS. Word termasuk judul.

Saat aku merasakan kekecewaan yang amat dalam, aku bertekad—aku bersumpah—untuk menjadi lebih kuat darimu. Dan aku akan menangkapmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku takkan memaafkan seorang Yoruichi Shihouin karena ia telah mengkhianati penghormatan dan kepercayaanku.

"Soi Fon? Kau tak apa?" sahutnya khawatir. Hah? Setelah dia mengkhianatiku, sekarang ia bersikap sok baik dan perhatian padaku? Jangan harap aku akan menerimanya!

Mulutku terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—berusaha membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata kasar agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Peduli apa kau?" ingin ku berteriak, namun yang keluar hanya dengusan dengan kepalanya berputar beberapa puluh derajat agar ia tak bisa melihatku.

Ia menghela napas, duduk disebelahku, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tak peduli, aku menganggapnya tak ada.

Tapi bohong.

Aku peduli, karena itu aku tahu ia duduk disebelaku, dan aku menganggapnya ada karena itu aku tahu ia menatapku lekat.

Oh, ayolah! Mengapa aku harus membohongi diri sendiri? Mengapa hati ini tak mau ikut berbohong dan lupakan saja kita—aku dan dia—pernah kenal.

"Soi Fon… hhh…, dengar, aku minta—"

"Yoruichi!"

Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang memanggilnya tadi Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku tak peduli.

"Diamlah sebentar, Ichigo! Soi Fon, aku minta—"

"YORUICHI!"

Oh astaga… Sepertinya anak itu sangat bodoh. Tentu saja ia akan marah, apa dia tak kenal Yoruichi Shihouin? Oh, ya, tentu saja aku tak mengenalnya juga tapi—ah, tau ah!

"DIAM SEBENTAR ICHIGO!"

* * *

"Hegh!" Ichigo mundur selangkah mendengar auman Yoruichi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memanggilnya Ichigo, kalau kau mau selamat," ucap Urahara di balik kipasnya. Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Bukannya KAU yang menyuruhKU untuk memanggilNYA?"

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

"Kalau kau bosan hidup… silahkan panggil lagi," kata Urahara santai sambil berbalik pergi.

"Eeeh... tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka berdua?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Ichigo... hubungan mereka tak sesimpel yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin, Soi Fon tak tahu, saat Yoruichi meninggalkannya karena membantuku waktu itu, ia juga sedih. Berkali-kali kutemukan ia dengan ekspresi susah digambarkan," desah Urahara. Ia menghela napas, membayangkan wajah kesepian Yoruichi yang waktu itu duduk di tengah hujan.

"Yoruichi juga? Kenapa? Kalau begitu, bawa saja si Soi Fon ikut bersamanya!" ujar Ichigo.

"Tak semudah itu, Ichigo. Soi Fon adalah salah satu assasin terbaik yang dipunya Soul Society, dan Yoruichi tak ingin mengambil hak Soi Fon. Mungkin, kalau Yoruichi mengajak Soi Fon, gadis itu akan luntang-lantung bersama kami seperti ini. Yoruichi ingin... masa depan yang cerah untuk anak kesayangannya itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ichigo makin penasaran.

"Karena aku tahu, hohoho...," dan Urahara benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih penasaran.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf Soi Fon…," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Apa peduliku? "Aku tak mengajakmu ikut pergi, karena aku tahu, kau ingin menduduki jabatanku, dan aku yakin kau bisa. Kau punya masa depan yang cerah, Soi Fon, karena itu aku tak ingin menghancurkan impianmu…."

Itu alasannya?

Kami terdiam lama, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit. Putus asa mungkin.

"Terserah kau, Soi Fon. Aku sudah minta maaf dan mengatakan alasannya. Aku… pergi dulu…."

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhku ketika tiba-tiba aku memeluknya dan menangis di punggungnya.

Dan segalanya menjadi buram….

Oh, ayolah! Sekarang, tubuhku juga ikut mengkhianatiku? Mereka mengikuti jejak hatiku ya? Kurang ajaaaarrr!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Ichigo Kurosaki…."

Cowok berambut oranye itu menoleh dan seketika mulutnya menyemburkan teh panas ke muka pemanggil saking kagetnya.

"Yo-Yoruichi…."

Entah kenapa, rasanya Ichigo merasa merinding.

* * *

Hahahaha… selesai juga! Maap banget kalo gaje dan agak ke yuri, tapi ini yah… saya juga bingung jelasinnya gimana. =3=a

Btw, kayaknya adegan Ichigo dan Urahara emang gak penting, tapi.. ya sutralah. Abisan tadi mau dikasih UraYoru dikit dan GgioSoi dikit gituu... tapi... udahlah. Bingung saya. *dijitak*

Udah lama nggak main ke FBI, apa kabarnya? Halooo~~ *lambaikan tangan* sayang sekali sebentar lagi saya harus pergi karena mau UN... hiks~

Akhirnyaaa, bisa bikin buat bulan September! Huah, seneng! Oke, jangan lupa polling saya yaa~ dan review *promosi*


End file.
